Dreams Come True - Hey! Say! JUMP
Descripción *'Título:' Dreams Come True thumb|Caratula del single, edición regular *'Artista:' Hey! Say! JUMP. *'Single:' Dreams Come True **'Compositor: '''Makaino Kōji **'Arreglos: CHOKKAKU **'Letrista: '''Kubota Yōji *'Pista: #1 *'Género:' J-pop. *'Idioma:' Japones. *'''Lanzamiento: '''21 de mayo del 2008. Vídeo Ryutaro, Yuuri, Keito, Yuto, Ryosuke, Yuya, Daiki, Kei, Hikaru, Kota. Hey! Say! 7 , Hey! Say! BEST Romanji Sayume mimashou suteki na koto sayume mimashou itsumademo sayume mimashou yume no youna yume wo mimashou We can dream, we can dream Doko e kimi wa mukatte iku no Tooi mirai e hanashi kakeyou Kimi to iru dake de itsumo, tsuyoku irareru kara. Itsumademo Sayume mimashou suteki na koto sayume mimashou itsumademo sayume mimashou yume no youna yume wo mimashou We can dream Donna asa ga kuru to shitemo egaku jounetsu kaerarenai Kimi no egao wa itsudemo yuuki ni kawatte iku Itsudemo Sabokutachi ga miru yume ni wa sashiawase ga kakureteru Sayorokobi to egao daite Mae ni susumou (Wow~ yeah~ ... woooow, wooooooh~~) Te wo nobashite goran kitto koko ni iru kara Kowagara naide dare mo minna hitori janai Sa yume mimashou (Reach for the sky) Sa yume mimashou (Reach for your dream) Sa yume mimashou (Let's take it to the sky) Yume wo mimashou (We can do it, we can do it, we can dream) Sayume mimashou suteki na koto (Reach for the sky) sayume mimashou itsumademo (Reach for your dream) sayume mimashou yume no youna (Let's take it to the sky) yume wo mimashou (We can do it, we can do it, we can dream) Sayume mimashou suteki na koto (Reach for the sky) sayume mimashou itsumademo (Reach for your dream) sayume mimashou yume no youna (Let's take it to the sky) yume wo mimashou (We can do it, we can do it, we can dream) (Wow~ woooh~~) We can dream Kokoro hirogete Español Soñemos cosas grandiosas soñemos por siempre tengamos sueños de ensueño soñemos Podemos soñar, podemos soñar ¿Hacia donde te diriges? Hablemosle a ese lejano futuro Porque solamente estar contigo, puedo se fuerte. Por siempre Soñemos cosas grandiosas soñemos por siempre tengamos sueños de ensueño soñemos Podemos soñar No importa que tipo de mañana llegue No pueden cambiar esta pasión que dibujo tu sonrisa siempre, puede darme valor. siempre. La felicidad esta escondida en los sueños que tenemos Avancemos hacia adelante abrazando la felicidad y las sonrisas. (Wow~ yeah~ ... woooow, wooooooh~~) Seguro aquí, hay alguien que te dará la mano No te asustes, nadie esta solo. Soñemos (con llegar al cielo) soñemos (con llegar a tu sueño) soñemos (con llevarlo hasta el cielo) soñemos (podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, podemos soñar) Soñemos cosas grandiosas (lleguemos al cielo) soñemos por siempre (llega a tu sueño) tengamos sueños de ensueño (llevemoslo hasta el cielo) soñemos (podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, podemos soñar) Soñemos cosas grandiosas (lleguemos al cielo) soñemos por siempre (llega a tu sueño) tengamos sueños de ensueño (llevemoslo hasta el cielo) soñemos (podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, podemos soñar) (Wow~ woooh~~) Podemos soñar Abre tu corazón Kanji サア夢見ましょう　素敵なこと サア夢見ましょう　いつまでも サア夢見ましょう　夢のような 夢を見ましょう (we can dream. We can dream) どこへ　君は向かっていくの 遠い未来へ　話しかけよう 君といるだけでいつでも　強くいられるから　（いつまでも） サア夢見ましょう　素敵なこと サア夢見ましょう　いつまでも サア夢見ましょう　夢のような 夢を見ましょう(we can dream) どんな　明日が来るとしても 描く情熱　変えられない 君の笑顔はいつでも　勇気に変わっていく　（いつでも） サア僕たちが　見る夢には サア幸せが　隠れてる サア喜びと笑顔抱いて 前に進もう 手を伸ばしてごらん きっとここにいるから こわからないで 誰もみんな　一人じゃない　OH サア夢見ましょう　(Reach for the sky) サア夢見ましょう　(Reach for your dream) サア夢見ましょう　(Let’s take it to the sky) 夢を見ましょう　(We can do it　We can do it We can dream) サア夢見ましょう　素敵なこと　(Reach for the sky) サア夢見ましょう　いつまでも　(Reach for your dream) サア夢見ましょう　夢のような　(Let’s take it to the sky) 夢を見ましょう　(We can do it We can do it We can dream) サア夢見ましょう　素敵なこと　(Reach for the sky) サア夢見ましょう　いつまでも　(Reach for your dream) サア夢見ましょう　夢のような　(Let’s take it to the sky) 夢を見ましょう　(We can do it We can do it We can dream) 心ひろげて Curiosidades * El día de su lanzamiento, fue primera en la lista Oricon (así como su primera semana). * Esta canción, se uso para el "Torneo de Clasificación Mundial Femenino FIVB Olímpico 2008" Datos Categoría:Hey! Say! JUMP